Áncora
by LDGV
Summary: Las pistas acumuladas en sus paredes lo indicaban, no había duda alguna: él era el superhéroe. Asimismo, teniendo ahora la certeza, Videl no titubeó en fraguar un nuevo plan para desenmascararlo. No obstante, al acorralarlo con los hechos, tanto ella como él, terminaron olvidándose de eso al descubrirse a ellos mismos de un modo nunca antes imaginado. [One-shot]
Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Áncora**

Hundiendo el rostro en su almohada, Gohan apretó con fuerza sus ojos queriendo hacerle frente a la insoportable jaqueca que le embargaba. Su boca, por otro lado, era invadida por un sabor que le era imposible de describir con claridad pero que sin duda le provocaba un profundo asco. Resistiéndose a ambas molestias, Gohan giró sobre sí mirando tímidamente sus alrededores.

Entrando en demasía desde la derecha, la potente luz de una ventana iluminaba la habitación provocándole un punzante dolor en sus sensibles retinas. Gradualmente, y con mucha lentitud, Gohan fue capaz de observar con mayor detalle el decorado de la recámara. Igualmente, el resto de sus sentidos fueron despertándose ayudándole a descubrir un hecho aterrador:

Ese no era su cuarto.

En un principio creyó que era un sueño, quizás el dolor de cabeza que sentía le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sin embargo, al mirar con más calma, su preocupación fue creciendo más y más. El color de las paredes, los muebles, el tamaño del aposento, e incluso, las dimensiones de la cama, le confirmaban que esa no era ni su pieza ni su casa.

Incrementándose, el palpitar de su corazón casi alcanzó el punto de explotarle. Pero, no sería por las evidencias previamente descritas, sino, se debería a que sintió como algo se movía a su costado colocándose parcialmente sobre él. Apuntando su mirada hacia abajo, descubrió como una larga y delgada pierna femenina se aferraba a las suyas compartiendo el calor de las mantas.

Esforzándose por mantener la calma, Gohan experimentó un escalofrío al sentir como la piel de aquella pantorrilla se rozaba con la propia. Asustado, a su vez que asombrado, aquel roce lo llevó a mirar más atentamente esa extremidad. Se enfocó el muslo descubierto, lentamente fue bajando admirando la rodilla descendiendo con pausa hasta ver el pie descalzo.

– Mmm…

Paralizándolo, el chico escuchó un leve murmullo que lo obligó a girar hacia su izquierda. A plena vista, y a centímetros de él, se notaba una pequeña silueta debajo de las frazadas. Gohan, moviendo uno de sus brazos con muchísima cautela, sujetó con las puntas de sus dedos la gruesa tela levantándola con una inmensa ansiedad.

Pronto, y para su incertidumbre, fue asomándose poco a poco una gran cantidad de cabello azabache. Dicho cabello, despeinado y alborotado, no ocultaba en su totalidad la cara que terminó de petrificar a un asustado Gohan. Aquella nariz, labios, mejillas y cejas le eran más que conocidas. Era inútil tratar de engañarse, esa mujer acostada junto a él era Videl.

Con tal revelación, sus malestares desaparecieron en el acto helándole la sangre al no saber qué hacer. Viéndola claramente, a Gohan no le tomó mucho tiempo comprobar que Videl se hallaba dormida y completamente desnuda. Tal elemento, le mostró con horror otro que había ignorado hasta ahora: él también se encontraba desnudo de arriba a abajo.

Procesando la información con una velocidad supersónica, el juicio de Gohan batallaba por comprender cómo terminó así. No obstante, para su mala fortuna, su memoria se negaba a cooperar impidiéndole recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Empero, una serie de recuerdos fugaces lo golpearon con vigor: humedad, calidez, caricias y besos hambrientos.

– ¿Acaso nosotros…acaso nosotros…?

Susurrando, Gohan no tuvo la capacidad de pronunciar cabalmente aquella pregunta. Reclinándose con cuidado para no despertarla, él buscó velozmente su ropa hallando sus pantalones arrojados sobre un escritorio cercano y a su chaqueta tirada en un diminuto tapete. Volviendo a apoyarse en el colchón, Gohan trató nuevamente por acordarse qué pasó.

– _¡Gohan, sí viniste!_

Y como si la providencia se apiadará de él, sus evocaciones se aclararon reviviendo los sucesos de ayer desde su génesis.

– _Sí Ireza, aquí estoy_ –sonriéndole bobamente, Gohan se acercó a la rubia quien lucía notoriamente maquillada y arreglada para la velada– _al principio mi mamá no quería dejarme venir, pero como aprobé todas los exámenes la semana pasada me dejó que viniera._

Habiendo terminado la ronda de pruebas finales, Ireza, deseando reanudar su vida social, les sugirió a sus compañeros de salón organizar una fiesta el viernes prolongándose hasta el sábado. Asimismo, propuso que el sitio más ideal para realizar una celebración perfecta, era ni más ni menos, que la mismísima mansión del campeón del mundo Mr. Satán.

Videl, oyendo los atrevidos comentarios de su amiga, se exaltó negándose a tal cosa. Aunque Ireza, tercamente, le suplicó diciéndole que su padre había salido de la ciudad días antes, lo cual, hacía de la morada de Mr. Satán un lugar atractivo para un festejo. Los ruegos de la rubia no cesaron, al contrario, entre más fruncía el ceño Videl, más le imploraba Ireza.

Al fin y al cabo, no tolerando más insistencias, Videl accedió. Explotando en alegría, Ireza corrió la voz por toda la escuela, y en cuestión de unos minutos, la noticia se expandió por doquier llegando hasta los oídos de Gohan. En un comienzo él declinó la invitación; a pesar de eso, lo reconsideró al ser invitado en persona por Videl.

– _Gohan, no me lo tomes a mal, pero me causa tanta risa escucharte hablar de tu madre_ –Ireza, riéndose suavemente, no escondió la gracia que tal cosa le producía– _pero bueno, todos los chicos tímidos son así, algún día te liberarás de tu madre, créeme, tarde o temprano pasará._

– _Sí tú lo dices._

– _Hazme caso, sé de lo que hablo_ –regalándole un guiño, Ireza le provocó un sutil sonrojo a Gohan que la hizo reír– _Gohan, me caes tan bien, ya hacía falta en la escuela un chico como tú._

– _¿Un chico como yo?_ –le preguntó sin comprender– _¿por qué?_

– _Porque…_

– _Porque eres algo despistado, sin mencionar que un poco tonto_ –Shapner, apareciendo detrás de ambos, interrumpió a Ireza respondiendo él a la pregunta de Gohan.

– _¡Cómo puedes decirle algo así!_ –enojada, la rubia rechazó sus palabras.

– _Sólo bromeaba, nada más_ –en forma jocosa, él le dio un suave puñetazo a Gohan en el hombro mientras soltaba una fugaz carcajada– _ya deberías estar acostumbra a mis bromas._

– _Lo estoy, pero en ocasiones no suenas como si estuvieras bromeando._

– _Bueno, bueno, retiro lo que dije._

– _No pasa nada Shapner, sé que bromeabas_ –Gohan, sonriéndole inocentemente, minimizó la situación cambiando el tema deprisa– _¿entonces, nos vamos ya?_

– _Sí vámonos, aunque todavía no puedo creer que no sepas llegar por ti mismo a la casa de Videl._

– _Bueno, yo…_

– _Ya no lo molestes más, Shapner_ –Ireza volviendo a interceder a favor de Gohan, le dio una mirada asesina al rubio– _fue por eso mismo que quedamos de vernos en la escuela, para acompañarlo a casa de Videl._

– _Ya sé, ya sé, mejor démonos prisa, quiero ver qué preparó Videl_ –Shapner, mirando su reloj se dispuso a apretar el paso– _sigo sorprendido con que ella aceptara la idea de hacer una fiesta en su casa, y más aún, a escondidas de su padre._

Al escuchar tal afirmación, Gohan arqueó una ceja de forma curiosa sin imaginar los motivos que llevarían a Videl, súbitamente, a organizar tal evento a espaldas del campeón. Sin embargo, a Gohan le intrigaba más que fue Videl quien lo invitó a asistir cuando él más lo dudaba. Y aquello, ciertamente, tenía una razón de ser. Una razón que, más adelante, descubriría demasiado tarde.

Con el sol detrás de ellos ocultándose en el horizonte, el cielo se tiñó de una bella gama de tonos anaranjados dándole paso a la oscuridad para tomar el control del firmamento. Terminando una corta caminata de unas cuantas cuadras, Ireza, emocionada, le señaló a Gohan en la distancia la colosal residencia del salvador del mundo.

Como era de esperarse, una considerable concentración de adolescentes se amontó en la entrada de la mansión. Gohan, por su parte, miraba de un extremo a otro sacando a relucir su asombro. Shapner, al notar su expresión, dibujó una llena de jactancia al presumir el hogar de Videl. Ireza, con impaciencia, pensaba telefonear a Videl quien se le adelantó al hacer acto de presencia.

– _Bienvenidos a mi casa, espero que todos la pasemos bien._

Videl, a diferencia de Ireza, no se tomó la molestia de arreglarse para la ocasión. Simplemente seguía utilizando la misma ropa que usó en la escuela, la fiesta en sí era lo que menos le importaba. Su cabeza era gobernada por otros planes y pensamientos, a los cuales, Videl les depositaba toda su confianza esperando que fueran un éxito.

Los sirvientes, siguiendo las órdenes de Videl, les concedieron el ingreso a la multitud de jóvenes que se morían de ganas por conocer la casa de su más afamado héroe. Aún así, ninguno de ellos se percató que los ojos de Videl los escudriñaban, uno por uno, buscando a un chico en específico. Por un instante creyó que todo se arruinaría, lo creyó hasta que logró verlo en la muchedumbre.

La presa había mordido la carnada, la trampa funcionó.

– _¡Videl, aquí estamos!_ –Ireza, saludándola como loca, se le acercó a Videl.

– _Sí, ya los había visto_ –sonriendo, Videl le dio una ligera mirada a Gohan quien la pasó por alto.

– _Videl, sinceramente no puedo creer que aceptaras hacer una fiesta en tu casa_ –Shapner, también colocándose junto a ella, le aseveró con total honestidad.

– _Bueno, papá no está en casa, además, no tenía planes para el fin de semana_ –ella, fingiendo indiferencia, se encogió de hombros– _así que no me pareció tan mala idea._

– _Vaya Videl, tu casa es enorme_ –Gohan, saludándola con un gesto, le habló a Videl suscitando que ella se volteara hacia él– _gracias por haberme invitado a venir._

– _De nada, Gohan_ –ella, sonriéndole, le respondió amablemente– _gracias a ti por haber venido, espero que te diviertas._

– _Claro, así será._

No diciendo nada más, tanto ellos como el resto de los presentes, se adentraron en la mansión maravillándose por los lujos y riquezas que ésta poseía. Muchos, deseando inmortalizar ese momento, usaban sus teléfonos tomando una gran cantidad de fotografías conservándolas como si fueran tesoros. Aunque, Videl, se dispuso a iniciar su ofensiva.

– _Por favor, les pido que me acompañen a la parte de atrás donde está la piscina_ –con una jovialidad muy pocas veces vista en ella, Videl se estaba tomando su papel de anfitriona con muchísima seriedad– _allí se está preparando una barbacoa para todos, además, por supuesto, de muchas bebidas._

Ireza, asombrándose más y más, meramente no le daba crédito a nada de lo que veía y escuchaba. Videl estaba llenándola de sorpresas, tantas que a duras penas podía digerirlas una a la vez. Pero, no queriendo quedarse atrás, la rubia se apresuró a ir tras Videl comprobando lo antes dicho por ella. Mirando sus alrededores, Ireza lo supo, esa sería una celebración digna de nunca ser olvidada.

Y así será.

La cristalina superficie del agua invitaba a cualquiera a lanzarse a ella. Las humeantes parrillas que rodeaban la piscina, confabulándose con las incontables botellas de fría cerveza, acapararon las miradas de los allí aglomerados. Y como era de suponer, éstos no se demoraron en empezar a disfrutar de la comida y de la inmensa alberca que los recibía con los brazos abiertos.

– _Vuelvo en un minuto, diviértanse._

Avanzando de regreso hacia el interior de su casa, Videl se alejó del bullicio y del ambiente fiestero anhelando encontrarse envuelta por la paz y el silencio que sólo su habitación puede darle. Apresurada cerró la puerta detrás de ella, aquello tenía que funcionar, de lo contrario, su padre la mataría por hacer algo así sin su permiso.

– _El misterio se acaba hoy mismo…_

Girando sobre sus talones, Videl contempló las paredes de su recámara repletas de fotos del mismo hombre: el Gran Saiyaman. Han pasado casi tres meses desde que él apareció, y mientras el resto del mundo sonreía al verle salvar el día, Videl se hacía una pregunta crucial pero que a nadie más le parecía interesarle: ¿quién es él en realidad?

Fraguó un sinnúmero estrategias para desenmascararlo, y todas fracasaron: Lo persiguió en su helicóptero a su máxima velocidad, pero él siempre conseguía huir de ella. Trató de pelear con él, aunque acabó siendo derrotada por su mayor fuerza y velocidad. Incluso, yendo en contra de sus principios, se olvidó de su arrogancia suplicándole que le dijera quién era, volviendo a fracasar.

– _Esta vez lo acarralaré, lo obligaré a que lo confiese en frente de todos…_

No obstante, cuando las cosas parecían volverse oscuras, finalmente, un tenue destello de luz brilló sobre ella prometiéndole su tan ansiada verdad. Y tal destello se trataba de un detalle minúsculo pero gigantesco. Videl se dio cuenta que cada vez que el superhéroe aparecía, Gohan, el chico nuevo y genio de la clase, se desaparecía instantáneamente.

Sintiéndose tan estúpida por no haberse percatado de eso con anterioridad, Videl enfocó de inmediato su vigilancia en él comprobando que dicho fenómeno ocurría verdaderamente. Al hacerle ver las casuales coincidencias entre él y el héroe, Gohan no lograba ocultar su nerviosismo evadiendo el tema con excusas sin importancia huyendo de ella.

Pero, esta vez, no podrá escapar de la verdad.

– _No eres un mal sujeto, Gohan, pero no me gusta que me mientan_ –asomándose por las cortinas de su ventana, Videl lo vio en la lejanía comiendo y bebiendo en compañía de Ireza y Shapner– _hoy lo confesarás, hoy confesarás tu secreto al mundo entero._

Desde el comienzo sabía que era una idea arriesgada, su papá la asesinaría si fallaba pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo si era necesario. Con eso en mente, al escuchar a Ireza y su deseo de diversión, comprendió que ese sería un magnífico pretexto para acercarse a Gohan y ponerlo en evidencia. Era un plan osado, pero astuto.

Habiendo tomado un merecido descanso, Videl se prestó a reencontrarse con sus invitados buscando la oportunidad propicia para acorralar a Gohan. Si bien aún no sabía cómo materializar ese punto de su ardid, esperaba que algo se le ocurriera en el último segundo para lograrlo. No queriendo delatar sus intenciones, Videl observó a sus amigos no muy lejos y se les acercó.

– _¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente?_ –Gohan, viendo como los ánimos de Ireza subían como la espuma, se preocupó por ella sinceramente– _tal vez no deberías beber más por hoy._

– _¡Gohan, por Dios santo!_ –alzando la voz, la chica le protestó pero en forma jocosa– _sólo me he tomado tres cervezas, eso no es nada._

– _Pero, pero…_

– _Tienes que soltarte más, relájate_ –ella, tomándolo de los hombros, le dijo claramente en un estado de embriaguez– _tu mamá no está aquí, no tengas miedo de divertirte como es debido._

– _Déjala Gohan, esto no es nada, la he visto en peores condiciones_ –Shapner, riéndose, le comentó pasándole una cerveza helada– _ten, no te has tomado ni una._

– _Gracias, pero nunca he bebido._

– _¿Y eso qué?_ –le respondió con una pregunta– _hay una primera vez para todo._

– _Pero, no sé…_

– _Anda Gohan, es sólo una cerveza nada más, no vas a morirte por tomarte una…_

Videl, uniéndoles, se inmiscuyó en la conversación regalándole una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Gohan, sudoroso y sin saber qué hacer, permaneció en silencio. Tal reacción introvertida, para sus compañeros de escuela, era más que familiar y conocida. Y justo en ese santiamén, Videl sintió, literalmente, como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido en su cabeza. Era hora de improvisar.

– _No te presiones Gohan, yo tampoco he bebido una cerveza antes_ –Videl, acercándose a la mesa llena de bebidas, tomó una cerveza para ella misma– _pero de todas formas es una fiesta, una no hace daño._

– _¡Lo ves Gohan, lo ves!_ –Shapner, sorprendido por Videl, le exclamó al pelinegro ofreciéndole otra vez la lata de licor– _te prometo que no le diré a tu mamá que te tomaste una cerveza, lo juro._

– _¿Qué dices, Gohan?_ –Videl, abriendo la suya, volvió a sonreírle– _los dos al mismo tiempo._

Todavía con duda, Gohan aceptó la lata que Shapner le ofrecía y la abrió. Bajo la mirada divertida del par de rubios, los pelinegros contaron hasta tres antes de darle un sorbo a sus brebajes etílicos. A ambos, a pesar que el sabor les resultó un poco amargo al principio, no les pareció desagradable. Y cuando menos lo esperaban, los dos, por igual, se las habían tomado enteras.

– _¡Nada mal Gohan, nada mal!_ –Shapner, carcajeándose, le dio una palmada en la espalda dispuesto a bromear con él– _ahora sólo tienes que asegurarte que tu madre no se entere._

Sin embargo, entretanto Gohan era el foco de atención. Videl, parada junto a ellos, guardaba silencio al verse abrumada por el alcohol invadiendo su sistema. Aún así, un ápice de su cordura le recordaba porqué lo hizo, y al querer corroborar sus sospechas, Videl fue por dos cervezas más para continuar bebiendo con él.

– _¡Abran paso, ahí voy!_ –simultáneamente, Ireza, ya habiendo perdido su lucidez, se quitó sus zapatos y corrió hacia la piscina ante ella. Dándose un gran chapuzón, a la rubia no le importó empapar toda su ropa con tal de pasarla bien– _¡oigan, ustedes, tienen que venir, el agua está deliciosa!_

– _Shapner, será mejor que la vigiles_ –Videl, manteniendo por ahora su sensatez, se enfocó en el rubio– _ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se emborracha, asegúrate que no se meta en problemas._

– _Siempre me toca a mí ser su niñero…_

– _Ya no protestes y ve._

– _Bah…_

Tomando unas seis latas para él solo, Shapner se alejó de ellos vigilando a Ireza mientras nadaba cómodamente entre las frías aguas. Videl, por otra parte, se concentró en Gohan soltando una risita al invitarlo a una segunda ronda. Un Gohan vacilante accedió, después de todo se suponía que estaba allí para pasarla bien. Nada malo podía pasar.

Casi dos horas más tarde, se encontraban sentados en los jardines de la mansión siendo acompañados por varias botellas vacías. La tez de sus rostros brillaban enrojecidas, sus facciones se iban desfigurando al caer víctimas del cansancio. Y sus mentes, mermando cada vez más su solidez, los hicieron hablar de cualquier cosa sin medir las consecuencias de sus respuestas.

– _Gohan, dime una cosa_ –experimentando los efectos del licor, Videl batallaba por articular con claridad las palabras– _¿cómo es que viajas todos los días desde tu casa hasta la escuela?_

– _Me levanto temprano por las mañanas_ –padeciendo secuelas similares, Gohan le replicó.

– _Eso ya lo habías dicho antes, pero yo quiero saber cómo es que viajas hasta aquí_ –Videl, con obstinación, continuaba intentando hacer que él confesara su secreto– _nunca te he visto usar un automóvil ni una aeronave como la que yo uso._

– _Ehhh, bueno, uso un automóvil rentado, es pequeño, nada lujoso._

– _Pero si siempre te veo caminar al salir de la escuela_ –le refutó con astucia– _¿en qué momento usas tu automóvil?_

– _Me gusta caminar, es un buen ejercicio_ –nerviosísimo, Gohan trató de remediar la situación– _camino un poco y unas cuadras más adelante uso mi automóvil._

– _¿Has visto al Gran Saiyaman en persona?_ –Incisiva, Videl no decayó– _¿alguna vez lo has visto entrar en acción?_

– _Sí, claro que sí, es fantástico._

– _¿En serio?_

– _Sí, recuerdo cuando sujetó aquel autobús que se caía del precipicio, fue grandioso._

– _Yo estaba en ese autobús_ –le comentó Videl, quien se dio cuenta de un elemento curioso y le sacó provecho– _¿pero cómo pudiste haberlo visto si tú no estabas allí?_

– _Me refería a que lo vi por la televisión_ –sabiendo que cometió un grave error, Gohan contestó con la primera cosa que se le ocurrió.

– _Pero Gohan, en ese momento no había nadie de la prensa. Eso no fue grabado por ninguna cámara de televisión._

– _No me expliqué bien, quise decir que lo leí en el periódico_ –contradiciéndose, Gohan sólo se enredó más.

– _Gohan, sé honesto… ¿tú eres el Gran…?_

– _¡Hey ustedes, par de habladores!_ –Shapner, quien luego de beberse las seis latas de cerveza, dejó de cuidar a Ireza y se le unió en la piscina– _¡vengan aquí, hay mucho espacio!_

– _Vamos, se ve divertido_ –Gohan, agradeciéndole al rubio que lo salvara, no se demoró en levantarse aunque notoriamente tambaleante– _¿quieres venir?_

Mirando la alberca, los ojos de Videl se dejaron hipnotizar por el bamboleante movimiento del líquido, quien la llamaba a sumergirse en él. Olvidándose, momentáneamente, de su búsqueda por resolver el enigma del Gran Saiyaman, la jovencita giró hacia Gohan asintiéndole con torpeza. Gohan, ya de pie, le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cosa que ella aceptó sin peros.

Apoyándose en él, una inestable Videl apenas veía por donde iba al ir perdiendo la batalla contra sus deseos de dormir. Por ello, ella no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al borde de la piscina, la cual, lucía llena de otros adolescentes en peor estado que ellos. Ambos, con sus pies en la orilla corriendo el riesgo de caer, procuraron dar un último esfuerzo por mantenerse juiciosos.

Lamentablemente para ellos, esa era una lucha que ya tenían perdida.

– _¿Qué están esperando, salten de una vez?_ –Shapner e Ireza, al unísono, los llamaban al nadar.

Menos de un minuto después, tanto Gohan como Videl, experimentaron una inusitada ingravidez que les arrebató su propio peso haciéndolos inclinarse hacia adelante. Y como si se tratasen de un árbol cuyo tronco fue talado, el dúo de pelinegros sucumbió ante la congelante temperatura del agua al ser recibidos por ésta empapándolos por completo.

Recobrando, temporalmente, la conciencia, nadaron hacia la superficie donde dieron grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento. Viéndose entre sí, Gohan y Videl se rieron automáticamente al sentirse como un par de verdaderos idiotas. A su vez que ellos reían, los demás se divertían al salpicarse los unos a los otros en una batalla acuática sin cuartel.

Contagiándose de esa desbordante energía, la heroína de Ciudad Satán y el mejor alumno de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja, se volvieron partícipes de la guerra empapando aún más a sus camaradas. Y en ese momento, los planes intrincados de Videl y las burdas evasivas de Gohan se quedaron en el olvido: sencillamente eran jóvenes actuando como jóvenes. Ni más ni menos.

Eran como dos barcos sin anclas que los detuvieran. Sin anclas que los obligaran a seguir las estrictas reglas de la sociedad. Y así pues, fueron dos espíritus libres carentes de un áncora que asfixiara sus cuellos. Desbordando intensidad e ímpetu, aquella confrontación naval en miniatura fue apagándose progresivamente, dejando un rastro sin fin de púberes flotantes y dormidos.

– _Soy una sirena, una hermosa sirena_ –Ireza, adormeciéndose al lado de Shapner, no dejaba de susurrar tonterías estando a punto de ser vencida por el agotamiento– _miren todos, soy una sirena, una hermosa sirena…_

– _Quiero irme a mi cama, quiero irme a mi cama_ –Videl, no muy cómoda por la posición que tenía, apetecía sumergirse en otro mar, en el mar de las mantas de su cama– _Gohan, llévame a mi habitación, quiero dormir en mi cama._

– _¿Qué dijiste?_

– _¡Anda, apúrate!_ –le reprochó Videl, reclinándose en uno de sus antebrazos– _no hagas preguntas tontas y llévame a mi habitación._

No diciendo nada más, Gohan la sujetó de sus piernas y espalda cargándola mientras se acercaba a la escalerilla para salir de la alberca. Escalón por escalón, fue saliendo de ahí chorreando una masiva cantidad de gotas por donde caminaba. Pese a eso, Gohan no detuvo su marcha entrando en la mansión siguiendo las indicaciones de Videl.

Avistando una puerta con el nombre de ella escrito, Gohan no se equivocó al adivinar que esa debía ser su pieza. Sin dudas ni vacilaciones, él accionó el pomo abriendo la cerradura y dio un paso allí adentro. Aún sosteniéndola, Gohan, con dificultad, logró encender las luces observando la cama a muy escasos metros de distancia.

– _¿Pero qué es esto…?_

Petrificándose, Gohan se detuvo al ver las paredes colmadas con las muchas evidencias que Videl recolectó sobre el Gran Saiyaman. Mirándolas una a una, Gohan se pasmó ante el impresionante número de pistas que intentaban descubrir quién se escondía debajo de ese casco anaranjado. Y Gohan, a pesar de estar ebrio, comprendía lo peligrosamente cerca que ella estaba de descubrirlo.

Aquello resultaba admirable pero también aterrador, Gohan se reconoció eso a sí mismo al atestiguar la exhaustiva investigación que ella sola había realizado. Videl, respirando profundamente, hizo que Gohan recordara porqué estaba allí y se acercó a la cama de la justiciera pensando depositarla ahí y luego marcharse.

– _Videl, por favor, suéltame_ …

Habiéndola colocado suavemente, Gohan se preparaba para soltarla encontrándose ante un pequeño inconveniente: Videl seguía aferrada a su cuello y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo. Ante ese predicamento, Gohan forcejeó con delicadeza con ella no queriendo sacarla de aquel sueño que se adueñó de Videl minutos antes.

– _Videl, anda, suéltame, por favor._

Para complicar más las cosas, Gohan empezaba a padecer, igualmente, los síntomas del cansancio mezclándose con el licor en sus venas. Cayendo casi rendido, Gohan dejó de luchar con el agarre de Videl y sin más cayó reclinado junto a ella. Por unos cuantos segundos reposó cómodamente; no obstante, al escucharla estornudar en tres ocasiones consecutivas, Gohan volvió a despertarse.

Reclinándose, Gohan descubrió rápidamente el motivo de ese inusitado resfrío que golpeaba a la chica a su lado. Ambos, todavía, se hallaban vestidos con su ropa totalmente empapada. Y aquello, además de ser incómodo, terminaría enfermándolos si no hacían algo al respecto. No viéndole nada malo, en ese instante, Gohan procedió a quitarse sus prendas de vestir tirándolas al suelo.

– _¡Achú, achú!_

Ya sin camisa ni con sus pantalones puestos, él oyó a Videl estornudando nuevamente deteniendo sus acciones. Gohan, sin meditar las consecuencias, se le aproximó para quitarle toda la ropa húmeda que traía puesta. Le retiró las botas y los calcetines, seguidamente, y con sumo cuidado, le extrajo su blusa dejando al descubierto el sujetador deportivo que solía usar.

Dejando regadas por la habitación sus vestimentas, Gohan se acostó otra vez percibiendo la gélida aura que emanaba de la humedecida piel de Videl. Y aún, sin ser consciente de las repercusiones de aquella escena tan comprometedora, Gohan la abrazó regalándole un poco de su calor al elevar su ki. Por ende, en un santiamén, una agradable e inocente sensación de confort los envolvió.

– _¡Gohan!_

Pero eso no duró mucho.

– _¡Videl!_

Como si mágicamente hubiese recobrado el raciocinio, Videl se cuestionó internamente la fuente de ese reconfortante ardor que la protegía del frío. Al no poder explicar el origen de dicha temperatura, las alarmas se dispararon en la cabeza de Videl haciéndola despertar de golpe, descubriendo a su inesperado acompañante.

– _¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?_ –Enojadísima, Videl se abalanzó sobre él sujetándolo de las muñecas al inmovilizarlo– _¡tienes treinta segundos para explicarme que haces en mi cama!_

– _Te quedaste dormida en la piscina, y…y…y me pediste que te trajera aquí_ –respondiéndole con pánico y rapidez, Gohan se le quedó mirando enmudeciéndose ante la vista frente a él.

– _¿Qué te pasa, por qué te quedas callado?_

Videl, al inicio, no entendía la razón de su mudez; aunque, no se demoró en notar la gran cantidad de su ser que se encontraba al descubierto. Abriendo los ojos como platos, Videl se tapó con las sábanas siendo invadida por una vergüenza sin comparación. Gohan, quedándose quieto y sin emitir ni un sonido, meramente respiraba profundo deseando tranquilizar su galopante corazón.

– _Lamento lo ocurrido, me iré ahora mismo…_

Con la premisa de huir de allí tan rápido como le fuese posible, Gohan posó sus pies en el piso congelándose justo en esa posición al escuchar a Videl tosiendo y sonándose la nariz.

– _¡Achú, achú, achú, achú!_ –sufriendo Videl una sucesión de violentos estornudos, Gohan se volteó para presenciar su potente malestar– _¡achú, achú, achú, achú!_

– _Creo que no debimos haber entrado en la piscina a estas horas de la noche_ –si bien la duda hacía mella en él, Gohan volvió a subirse en el colchón acercándosele con cautela– _¿necesitas algo, en qué te puedo ayudar?_

– _Me estoy muriendo del frío, esta fiesta fue una maldita estupidez_ –con su malhumor y enfado, literalmente, enfriados, Videl se preocupaba más por recobrar el calor perdido– _y al final todo fue para nada, fallé otra vez como siempre, soy una inútil._

– _¿Fallar?_ –Sin comprender, Gohan arqueó una ceja– _¿a qué te refieres con fallar, Videl?_

– _¿Para qué molestarme?_ –Le regresó la interrogante que le lanzó– _si te dijera mis intenciones te reirías de mí._

– _Prometo no reírme._

Girando sobre sí con lentitud, Videl lo encaró antes de decirle:

– _¿Lo dices en serio?_

– _Claro, dime._

Era tal el grado de abstracción de los dos, que se veían uno al otro ignorando que solamente usaban muy pocas prendas de vestir. Quizás era por el alcohol aún dentro de sus organismos, o quizás se debía a que, extrañamente, no sentían ni timidez ni incomodidad estando frente a frente. Era inusual, pero ni Gohan ni Videl lo podían explicar; aunque, era una realidad:

Compartir su mutua compañía les era de lo más natural y afable.

– _Anda, por favor, explícame_ –Gohan, colocándose a la misma altura que ella, le habló con su típica voz honesta e ingenua– _¿qué quieres decir con eso de fallar?_

– _La fiesta era una trampa, una trampa…_

– _¿Una trampa?_ –Indagó Gohan– _¿una trampa para quién?_

– _Para ti, la fiesta era una trampa para atraparte a ti, Gohan._

Con esa revelación revoloteando en sus oídos, Gohan enmudeció sin llegar a entender del todo lo que le decía. Empero, súbitamente, recordó el sorpresivo interés que Videl mostró en él durante la noche: desde invitarlo a su casa, pasando por beber juntos hasta terminar jugueteando en la piscina como si fueran amigos de una vida entera. Las piezas, ahora, tomaban forma.

– _¿Podrías ser más específica, una trampa para qué?_

– _Escúchame Gohan…_ –la combinación de frío y mareo provocaban que Videl quisiera salir de ese interrogatorio cuánto antes, si bien eso significara que le confesara sus sospechas– _yo, tengo la sospecha que…no, me retracto, tengo la total seguridad que tú eres el Gran Saiyaman. La fiesta era una treta, quería que bebieras para poder sacarte una confesión con facilidad._

– _¿Querías que me embriagara para que confesara?_

– _Así es…_ –dejando el orgullo de lado, Videl agachó la cabeza con pena– _no eres una mala persona Gohan, sé que lo que hice no fue correcto y sé que esta no es una excusa válida pero quería saber la verdad. Yo sé que eres el Gran Saiyaman, lo sé, lo sé con todas mis fuerzas y aunque lo niegues no te creeré, yo sé que eres él. Lo sé…_

Cualquier otra persona se hubiese sentido manipulada, engañada y enfadada. No obstante, al saber claramente que él le había mentido a ella desde el comienzo, sabía que no tenía el derecho de sentirse de tal manera. Él era el verdadero manipulador y mentiroso, y ella, con justa razón, merecía recibir la verdad que con tanto empeño persiguió hasta los confines de la cordura misma.

– _Discúlpame por querer tomar ventaja de ti, debes estar muy…_

– _Es cierto_ –la interrumpió, ganándose una mirada firme por parte de ella– _todo es cierto, Videl. Todo es cierto. Yo soy el Gran Saiyaman, estás en lo cierto._

– _¡Qué dices!_

– _Lo que escuchaste, yo soy el Gran Saiyaman._

Sorprendida, Videl se sentó en la cama mientras él le imitaba. Como secuela de esto, las sábanas que la cubrían se deslizaron hacia abajo dejándola al descubierto. Pese a eso, la heroína no le dio importancia ya que su mente demandó toda su concentración al procesar la información. Aquello, simplemente, no podía ser cierto. Él debía estarse burlando de ella, quería tomarle el pelo.

– _Gohan, no me mientas…_

– _No miento, te lo probaré._

Poniéndose de pie, y con sólo sus pantaloncillos bóxer puestos, Gohan casi pierde el equilibrio todavía sintiendo los efectos de la cerveza dificultándose su capacidad motora. Aún así, pudo accionar su reloj transformándose en el superhéroe delante de Videl. Ella, por su parte, se mantuvo serena viéndolo con sus retinas muy abiertas.

Tambaleándose, Videl pisó el suelo con las puntas de sus pies descalzos esforzándose por levantarse. Con cierta torpeza caminó hacia él, permaneciendo ante Gohan al estudiarlo de cerca aún incrédula al no creer lo que presenciaba. Queriendo articular la más escueta frase, Videl balbuceaba incoherencias sin conseguir armar una sola oración.

– _No puede ser…_

Tropezando con el borde de su mesa de noche, Videl perdió la escasa estabilidad que apenas la sostenía colapsándose sin remedio contra el piso. Sin embargo, el Gran Saiyaman, o mejor dicho, Gohan, alcanzó a frenarla antes de caer. Videl, rodeada por los brazos de Gohan, inspeccionó el aparato que le permitía transformarse accionando el botón que desactivaba el disfraz.

– _Dios santo, es verdad, sí eres él…_

– _¿Ahora que lo sabes, qué harás?_ –Gohan, perdiendo lentamente el balance, se precipitaba de regreso sobre el colchón– _¿se lo dirás a todo el mundo, se lo dirás a todos?_

– _Yo…yo…yo, no lo sé_ –le respondió susurrándole– _quería tanto saber la verdad y ahora que la sé, no tengo idea de qué hacer con ella._

– _Ya veo, te pido por favor que…_

Resbalándose, los dos cayeron de nuevo sobre la cama quedando él arriba de ella. Y al igual que unos instantes atrás, Gohan disfrutó tácitamente del roce de su cuerpo contra el de Videl. El cual, aún denotaba pequeños matices de humedad que la impregnaban de un brillo sutil. Aquella tez blanca, pálida y nívea se mezclaba con la suya en una escandalosa e impía perfección.

Notando lo asustada y anonada que estaba, a Gohan le fue imposible no bajar su mirada hasta su vientre descubierto. Mirando con atención como aquel abdomen subía y bajaba al respirar, tal visión, por más efímera que pareciera, se repetía incesantemente convirtiéndose en una imagen imborrable e hipnótica.

Nunca antes, en su ya madura adolescencia, Gohan se había tomado ni un sólo segundo de su vida para admirar con tal devoción la figura de una mujer: Cuánta exquisitez manifiesta en aquella cintura. Cuánta belleza tan obvia pero a la vez tan secreta. Cuánta magnificencia presumían los músculos de ese nada débil ser femenino.

– _Gohan…_

Videl, pese a que la conducta y las miradas de Gohan le parecían atrevidas, no hizo ni el más minúsculo intento por apartarlo de ella. Porque Videl, rindiéndose también ante esa mística, esa naciente química entre ambos, exploró esa anatomía masculina como jamás nadie lo ha hecho. Y delineando tal masculinidad, Videl usó las yemas de sus dedos rosando el torso de Gohan.

– _Ahora entiendo por qué eres tan fuerte, todo este tiempo escondías estos músculos._

– _Los músculos no son importantes, el ki sí lo es._

– _¿El ki?_

– _Sí, el ki. El ki es el que me permite tener esa fuerza que mencionas._

– _¿Y también te hace volar?_

– _Sí Videl, el ki me hace volar._

Ella, percibiendo un cambio en sus ojos negros, no escondió su deseo por saber qué pensaba. Y como si Gohan leyera sus pensamientos, él se lo dijo sin la necesidad de preguntárselo:

– _No lo había notado antes, pero eres muy hermosa…_

– _¡Qué!_

– _Eres muy hermosa, mucho._

– _Debería sacarte a patadas de aquí, de hecho, no deberías estar aquí._

– _Me iré si quieres… ¿quieres que me marche?_

Tal cosa era lo más correcto; no obstante, Videl prefirió gozar al hacer lo incorrecto.

– _No, no quiero que te marches._

– _¿Entonces…puedo pasar la noche contigo?_

Sujetándose a su cuello exactamente igual a como lo hizo cuando la trajo, Videl se aferró a él halándolo hacia ella sin saber ni tampoco interesándose en averiguar el por qué. Y como desenlace, sucedió lo inevitable. El primer contacto fue etéreo, dotado de una atracción casi magnética que los llevó a no separarse hasta haber desgastado los labios del otro con los propios.

Ahí estaban: la chica que horas antes puramente anhelaba desenmascararlo, y el chico que repleto de inseguridades fue a aquella fiesta sin imaginar que encontraría allí. Pero ahí estaban: rayando el borde de la desnudez absoluta, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si aquel beso fuera el inicio de algo que ni ellos mismos sabían describir.

– _¿Por qué hacemos esto?_ –Gohan, separándose milimétricamente de ella, le consultó aún saboreando aquel gesto– _¿por qué?_

– _No sé, pero me gusta…_

– _A mí también…_

Esta vez, al acercarse por segunda ocasión, sintieron el impulso de ir más lento. No tenían prisa, no era necesario apresurarse. Se tomaron su tiempo al besarse, disfrutando de cada nueva sensación que los fue llenando desde sus bocas hacia dentro. Ambos comprendían que en otras circunstancias jamás se habrían atrevido a tal cosa; sin embargo, irremediablemente, se perdieron.

Estaban perdidos, hundidos en un agujero que ellos mismos cavaron.

¿Cuándo fue que los roces cobraron más fuerza?

¿Cuándo fue que las lenguas se armaron de valor para conocerse?

¿Cuándo fue que las manos decidieron tocar la piel descubierta?

Las respuestas a dichas interrogantes, todavía, no existían ni para ella ni para él.

Pronto, Gohan se descubrió a sí mismo besándola en el cuello y en el rostro, acariciando aquellas zonas que muchas veces en el pasado vio ser víctimas de crueles impactos al pelear. Y precisamente, mientras descendía, Gohan se maravillaba con la suavidad de aquella piel como si esta fuera inmune, exenta, a la violencia de las batallas que con frecuencia solía sostener.

Asimismo, ella, internamente, luchaba por detener esas caricias que le hacían apretarse más contra él. Ese resultado, definitivamente, no era el que esperaba conseguir horas antes. Aún así, Videl se rindió dejando de mentirse: le gustaba, le gustaba cómo la tocaba, le gustaba cómo la besaba, le gustaba cómo sus gruesas palmas friccionaban su tez liza. Sí, le gustaba, y mucho.

Gustosa, apeteció más de él. Y deseando construir un mundo propio para ser libres de cualquier pena o vergüenza, Videl tomó las frazadas lanzándolas por encima de ambos. Haciendo que fueran sus siluetas las que hablaran por ellos, pero no con un lenguaje o léxico verbal. No, hablarían con vaivenes y movimientos. Movimientos que, volviéndose erráticos, adquirieron más pujanza y brío.

Y en ese momento, entretanto se complacían uno al otro, las mismas preguntas que instantes antes llovieron sobre ellos regresaron, pero, en esta ocasión, sí recibieron contestación:

¿Cuándo fue que los roces cobraron más fuerza?

Se fortalecieron cuando el deleite carnal terminó de nublarlos, volviendo insignificante al más remoto arrepentimiento.

¿Cuándo fue que las lenguas se armaron de valor para conocerse?

Se envalentonaron al abrirse las bocas por completo, cuando respirar dejó de ser una prioridad y pasó a considerarse un capricho.

¿Cuándo fue que las manos decidieron tocar la piel descubierta?

Lo hicieron al percibir la creciente térmica entre ellos, ansiando que sus pieles fueran sus únicas ropas.

– _¿Puedo?_

– _Hazlo…_

No existiendo obstáculo o negativa, un solitario dedo se aventuró a ir a más allá de los límites marcados por aquella tela. Velozmente, Gohan sintió un millón de vellos dándole la bienvenida y con tal suceso, tragando saliva, él continuó descendiendo palpando su ansiosa intimidad. Videl, mordiendo la manta que la cubría, ahogó el grito que salió de su garganta al sentirlo entrar.

Si bien no podía ver las facciones de su cara, Gohan se dejó guiar por los murmullos y gimoteos que ella emitía descubriendo dónde y cómo le hacía perder la cabeza. Irremediablemente el ritmo fue incrementándose, provocando que ese constante ir y venir se facilitara gracias a la abundante humedad que lo impregnaba al mover la muñeca.

La oía retorcerse, jadear desesperada y exigiéndole más, con ello, Gohan dibujó una sonrisa victoriosa muy propia de los saiyajin. Sonreía orgulloso no por haber ganado una pelea, sonreía orgulloso por haber invertido los papeles: la trampa era para él, pero fue ella la que terminó atrapada en su red.

Apeteciendo acelerar, fue obvio para él que aquellas bragas debían desaparecer. Y sin darse cuenta, se las retiró deslizándolas por sus pantorrillas dejándolas olvidadas en uno de sus tobillos. El frenesí se reanudó al poco tiempo, y éste, más vivaz, se manifestó en la forma de dos dedos cuya torsión obligó a Videl a pasar de jadear a gemir y de gemir a gritar.

– _¿Le contarás a alguien mi secreto?_ –todavía moviéndose en ella, Gohan le preguntó al oído.

– _No…no_ –luchó por hablar, respondiéndole escuetamente– _no, me guardaré el secreto sólo para mí._

Y luego de su réplica, vino la explosión. Gohan notó como las piernas se cerraron apretando su invasora mano mientras la liberación la estremecía. Ella se contorsionó sin pudor, pronunciando su nombre en un idioma difícil de descifrar a causa de los siseos. Hacía mucho que el alcohol ya no influía en él, y pese a eso, no vaciló en seguir dejando los lúcidos remordimientos para después.

Escuchándola relajarse, abandonó su sexo volviendo a ascender con una audacia que tendría que pagar algún día. Arrancándole el sostén, él sabía que no era necesario pedir su aprobación: ella le habría dicho que sí. Ansioso e inmerso en la oscuridad de la habitación, cubrió los senos con sus palmas, rogándole a sus manos que le hicieran ver la bella redondez que sus ojos no veían.

Los palpó, los delineó con sus yemas obsequiándole un hermoso martirio a aquel pezón que no temía hacerse notar. Reclinándose, la besó otra vez. Le hizo el amor con sus dedos, ahora se lo haría con su boca. Posó sus labios en la cúspide, envolviéndola con su lengua haciéndola soltar toda clase de sonidos que, a partir de esa noche, lo perseguirían en sus sueños.

Amó aquel pecho, lo mimó con inexperiencia pero con cariño. Lo sostuvo entre sus dientes devorándolo sin moral. El placer no entiende de moralidad ni de ética, sólo conoce de pasión. Y con eso mismo, con pasión, ella lo sujetó de su cabello jalándolo hacia arriba. Lo reclamó enérgica, con coraje, con ese coraje que temían los criminales al pelear con ella.

– _Ya te burlaste de mí suficiente, ahora quiero sentirte temblar, Gran Saiyaman…_

Videl, contratacando, como si fuere un combate, le respondió. Con una maestría impoluta, y de un mero tirón, le arrebató aquella barrera que le protegía. Riéndose, Videl gozaba al estar en igualdad de condiciones, disfrutando de la morbosa idea de estar desnuda ante un hombre desnudo. Y como él antes que ella, no era el licor quien dictaba sus acciones. No. Era ella y nada más.

Rápidamente lo encontró. Lo tomó y lo sujetó, carcajeándose por su notoria dureza. Gohan se estremeció soltando un quejido, Videl sonrió triunfante. Venganza al fin, pensó, ya era su turno para jugar al verdugo. Con ello controlándola, inicio con su desquite. Gohan, parado de rodillas, temía caerse. Apenas si se sostenía.

Escuchándolo mover su nuez de adán al tragar, Videl supo que lo tenía. No se escaparía de esta. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, y aquello, contra todo pronóstico, acareaba una emoción que ninguna lucha del pasado le ha ocasionado. Inusitadamente detectó un movimiento extraño, un movimiento que aumentó el roce llevando a Gohan al limbo.

Gohan sacudía sus caderas creando un lírico compás, transformando la tortura de Videl en un castigo que disfrutaba experimentar. Él, extraviado por el disfrute, ladeó su cabeza jadeando sonoramente incitando a Videl a no detenerse. Adelante y atrás. Aquella varonil cintura hizo crujir el colchón, llenando la recámara con un chillido que era opacado por los cuchicheos de él.

– _Videl…_

– _¿Te gusta?_

– _Sí…_

Besándolo en el esternón, Videl se unió a él en los gemidos. Ambos, gimiéndose uno al otro, se alentaban, se motivaban a no frenar, a no decaer, a resistir hasta ya no poder más. Con ese trance controlándolos, Videl apretó el paso sabiendo que su resistencia colapsaría en cualquier momento. Y así fue.

Gohan, en medio de un tenso sollozo por aquel agresivo tacto, sucumbió. Su presa reventó, dejando fluir en libertad su esencia más íntima tal y cómo ella antes que él. Cayendo en la cama, ella se derrumbó encima de él recobrando el aliento y asimilando sus actos. Pese a quererlo, sus cuerdas vocales se negaron a vibrar, encerrándolos en un perpetuo silencio hasta el amanecer.

Un amanecer que, sin demoras, se filtró por las cortinas abiertas subyugándolos con una bofetada de realidad.

– Mmm…

Videl, despertándose, se percató de inmediato de su acompañante. La resaca, como una cruel secuela, le hizo recordar lo sucedido bajo las mantas. Y su piel, mejor que su propia memoria, revivió hasta el más ínfimo contacto que la enloqueció, llegando, inclusive, al extremo de obligarla a contorsionarse al sentirse mutuamente.

Evocó el calor que la quemó por dentro, y recordó, muy vívidamente, la satisfacción que la embargó al hacerlo temblar. Definitivamente haber resuelto el misterio del Gran Saiyaman quedó en un segundo plano, y para Videl, no podía ser de otro modo. La asfixiante exaltación que ese chico tímido le generaba, era mil veces más sofocante que la del superhéroe enmascarado.

Curioso, siendo él el mismo individuo.

Girándose, se miraron. Pero no se dijeron nada. Los dos, en sus adentros, se planteaban las mismas interrogantes:

¿Había culpa?

¿Había miedo?

¿Había ira?

Y respondiéndose al unísono, tanto ella como él, exclamaron un rotundo: No.

– Videl, yo…

– No digas nada, no digas nada.

– ¡Anoche, nosotros…!

– Lo sé Gohan, no podemos fingir que no pasó.

– Pero…

– Ya déjalo, no te agobies–ella, apretando los ojos, batallaba por soportar las náuseas y la jaqueca–y aunque no lo parezca, me siento…

– ¿Cómo?

– En paz, me siento en paz.

– ¿En paz?

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque a pesar de todo, disfruté sinceramente lo que hicimos. Y no me arrepiento de nada.

– ¿Sabes? –Le confesó–yo me siento igual.

– ¿Entonces, Gran Saiyaman, qué pasará ahora? –cuestionándole, Videl se le aproximó al apoyarse en su pecho.

– No lo sé, señorita Videl–con humor, Gohan usó su voz de superhéroe–esperaba que usted me ayudara a averiguar eso exactamente.

– Quisiera pedirte algo–sin rodeos, Videl fue directo al grano.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Enséñame a volar, quiero aprender a hacerlo, enséñame.

– No será sencillo, tendrás que hacer a un lado tu escepticismo y olvidar todo lo que crees conocer.

– En ese caso, lo haré…

Viendo la determinación en su firme semblante, Gohan se acordó de los besos que se dieron sintiendo el afán de buscar más. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, fue detenido por ella al colocar un dedo en sus labios.

– Detén tu caballo, vaquero–con una mirada cómplice, Videl le dijo sonriente–ya habrán más juegos en el futuro, por ahora deberíamos vestirnos antes de que nos vean.

– Cierto.

Sintiéndose en confianza, Gohan se levantó de la cama recogiendo su ropa. Shapner y los demás debían estar durmiendo todavía, si se daban prisa, lograrían regresar con ellos sin que se den cuenta de su ausencia compartida. Fue una noche que añorará por años, convirtiéndose el momento que marcaría un punto de no retorno en su existencia.

Alegre, y sin percatarse de nada, Gohan se reclinó hacia adelante tomando sus zapatos y calcetines. No obstante, su concentración se evaporó al oír como Videl se aclaraba la garganta para llamar su atención. Y quedándose petrificado en esa posición, Gohan se volteó a verla aún enredada entre las sábanas como una delicia prohibida que ansiaba volver a probar mil veces más.

Aunque, la vergüenza lo atacaría al escuchar una simple y cómica frase de Videl:

– Lindo trasero, Gohan.

Sin duda, Videl, mejor que nadie, sabía cómo agitarle el corazón. A pesar de eso, sobre todas las cosas, valía la pena.

 **Fin**

Hola, muchas gracias a todos por haber leído la historia. Con anterioridad había escrito un fic con temática lemon: **Desnudando máscaras** , y repentinamente tuve el deseo de escribir algo semejante pero un poco más sutil. Poco a poco fui construyendo la idea hasta que la terminé, y lo que acaban de leer, fue el resultado final de ese antojo.

Asimismo, les comento que recurrí a una canción que me acompañó en el pasado cuando escribía **Cartas a la Luna**. Dicha melodía me despejó la mente y me ayudó a darle forma al fic, disfruté mucho escucharla varias veces al teclear cada párrafo. Si desean escuchar la canción de la que les hablo, búsquenla en You Tube con este nombre: **Björk** **\- Venus as a boy**.

Ya para concluir, les haré un favor a unos estimados amigos. Les recomiendo esta página de Facebook: **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español**. Un grupo de escritores y lectores de Gohan y Videl se aliaron para crear este espacio dedicado a ellos, visítenlo y regálenles un "me gusta". Allí se compartirán y recomendarán fanfics de esta pareja, así como a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que el fic les haya gustado, si les gustó me llenan de felicidad y si no fue así, les agradezco por darle una oportunidad. Nos veremos en otra historia, muchísimas gracias y hasta la próxima.


End file.
